gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Technical Students’ Society
Introduction Technical Students’ Society is an autonomous student society by the students of Guru Nanak Dev University, Regional Campus, Jalandhar for conducting various extracurricular activities and technical based events annually. Technical Students’ Society focuses on the part related to every aspect of technical events, extracurricular activities and competitions which are held annually in form of a whole fest or individual events. This society was founded in the year 2018 after its parent society 'Engineers' Students Society' which served the campus for past many years in form of various glorious and informative events, meant for the overall development of an individual. The Team This student society is being operated by a team of 50 efficient organizers specialized for their respective fields, also wiith the sincere dedication of the faculty as well as the management of the University. Areas of focus * Coding Events * Electronics/Electrical Events * LAN-Gaming Events * Literary Events * Art based Events * Fun-Game Events TSS Annual Fest 2018 This year on 6th April, the annual technical fest of the campus was conducted. A total of 28 events were conducted among which some were related to computer science coding, electronics, arts and literary, fun events and gaming. This technical fest focused on the talents of the budding engineers of our college and also from the various other institutes of the state as well. The fest was conducted with the sincere cooperation of 50 members with their effective efforts and devotion towards the event. Also an eye-catching Event-Knowledge Mash was also conducted, which was basically a mock placement drill for the students, wherein the students could know how aptitude, group discussions and personal interviews are conducted at the time of actual placements. Maximum students participated in this event with maximum enthusiasm and dedication. The judgement for this event was by the faculty of the campus itself making the deserving and the best as the winner. Another main attraction of the fest was by the photography event” Shutter-Shot”, which was an online event based on photography skills of an individuals and the rounds were based on the basis of likes, shares and comments on the official page of Technical Students’ Society over Instagram and Facebook. People from various other states participated in this amazing event. Coding Events Coding events such as Techno-Master, Code Hunt, CodeVita, Coding Masters and Typing Masters focused on the coding and technical skill set of the students. CodeVita was one of the mega events which had primarily focused on the coding and logic implementation and also conducted its initial qualifier rounds online, where the students participated from their home-place itself. It had given students the opportunity to solve those complex scenarios based problems through coding in different languages. Electronics/Electrical Events Electronics events such as Electro-Bowl, Finding Zero, Soldering and Obstacle Car Race primarily made students prove their skills with respect to Core Electronics based subjects and with practical knowledge based on electronic-devices and components too. These events provided the students the opportunity to showcase their talents in this amazing field of electronic-devices and components. Literary Events Literary events such as Rubric, Extempore and WordsWorth were also held for the students so as they could enhance their presentation and ability over verbal, interpersonal and communicational skills. Art based Events Art based events such as Calligraphy, Sketching and Rangoli were also held for the students as they could portray their creativity and imaginative skills over a paper or an object. Rangoli was the first inaugural event conducted and the participation was overwhelming and full of creativity. LAN-Gaming Events The Fest also comprised of a bunch of Gaming events such as Counter Strike, Smack Down, Cricket 2007, FIFA, Mini Militia and Need for Speed where the participants could showcase their cognitive abilities, critical-thinking and team-spirit skills. These events were single player as well as multiplayer events wherein various individual participants and teams participated from the outer states via different Colleges/Universities. Fun-Game Events Fun Events such as Focus, Flip it Down, Dart Game etc. were also held so as to provide a relaxing and memorable atmosphere to the fest for recreation as well as for fun purposes. Other Information Total participation of 300+ was witnessed during this fest. The Technical Fest was being sponsored by Samsung- Smart Plaza and Lally Infosys with prizes worth INR 8,00,000 with respect to cash prizes as well. Category:University organizations